


Closer

by houseofmysteries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x18, Codependency, Eccomiah, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmysteries/pseuds/houseofmysteries
Summary: After Jeremiah is sprayed, Ecco is determined to help Jeremiah put himself together again. Even if it is too late. Jeremiah, though is determined to set his plan in motion to take over Gotham, not matter the cost to his sanity. Set after the events of Episode 4x18.





	Closer

The door opens into Jeremiah’s work room and immediately Ecco knows there is something wrong. There is a smell in the air, something chemical, unfamiliar, and she does not see Jeremiah. On the defence, she looks around carefully and notices things are in disarray, as if a small struggle happened in the room. A sound is heard, as Ecco traces the sound to Jeremiah hunched on the floor, hidden by the work desk, holding his hands over his face, shaking.

“Jeremiah,” she says softly, walking over to him and crouching down. Lightly she touches his shoulder when he does not respond, he flinches.

“Don’t look at me, Ecco, please,” he begs her, voice shaking with sadness. “Something happened, the box on the table.”

Ecco turns back to look at the top of the work table, she sees a box with geometric designs on it and what looks like a clown that is protruding out of it. She wants to take a closer look at it, but dares not leave Jeremiah’s side while he is like this, so afraid. She notices a pale sheen on a part of his face, even on his hands, almost white. Lightly touching his arm with her hand, she takes the initiative to make him speak and to show her what he is afraid of. 

“Take your hands off your face first, then we can talk about what happened,” her voice is soft and gentle, knowing she has to tread lightly, since she does not know what happened.

“I’m a monster,” Jeremiah whispers, almost broken. “Jerome’s revenge, he said and he wants me to become him, to take over for him, to be insane like him.”

Ecco’s eyes widen in shock at his brother’s name, and realizes that she has failed him. Failed to protect him from what he fears the most and after he has done so much to help her; she resolves to fix the situation, while there is still time for her to do so. 

“No, he has not won,” she declares, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. “I know that you are not a monster. Don’t let Jerome win.”

“I know, but I’m afraid,” Jeremiah sighs, his voice still shaking. “I will remove my hands, but please Ecco tell me the truth if you think I look like a monster.”

Ecco does not say anything, but waits patiently as Jeremiah removes his fingers from his face, slowly, hesitantly, his hands shaking. She takes his hands into hers gently, guiding them away from his face until she can see it fully. His face is drastically pale, his lips deep red, as if he put on a thick lair of lipstick, and his eyes full green, the iris’ dilated. Ecco takes in a breath at the shock, but Jeremiah hears it and flinches attempting to cover his face again. She grabs his hands again, pulling them away.

“Don’t do that Jeremiah, please forgive my reaction,” Ecco said, quickly trying to repair the situation her she had now created in her moment of shock. “I was surprised, but let me really look at you, it’s me, you have nothing to fear.”

Jeremiah nods, calming a bit, he takes his hand away from his face, allowing Ecco to fully look at his face. She examines his face for a moment visually, then she brings the tips of her fingers to gently touch his face, lightly tracing over his features. Then she places her hand fully on his face, her thumb touches his lips only briefly, she ends by lightly touching his hair, noticing that has not changed. She moves to remove her hand from him, but he grabs it letting it remain on his cheek.

“A little longer, please,” Jeremiah whispers, his eyes close a bit, but he is much calmer than he was before. “This is the first time I’ve felt grounded since being sprayed, before my head was spinning out of control. Your touch snapped me out of it and now I feel more than I have ever before. I still feel hazy, but everything is making sense now. Though before I continue, Ecco you did not answer my question; do I look like a monster?”

Ecco smiles a bit, her hand is still on his face since he has not let go, she takes his other hand into hers. “No, you don’t,” she answers, looking at him in the eyes as they widen and she knows that he does not quite believe her. “You do look different, I can’t lie, but you are not a monster. Remember, you told me that it is not insanity to know your true nature. You are strong, smart, and even through this new façade I can see you, not your brother. You are not a tool for his revenge.”

“Yes, you’re right, Ecco. I do know my own nature and even with these changes, that does not change anything,” Jeremiah’s says evenly, his voice loses the fearful tone he had before. He starts to pull himself off the ground, moving Ecco’s hand away from his face; she gently helps him, but he does not let go of her hand pulling her with him to his desk as he sits in his chair. She perches herself on the edge of his desk, close to him, but he refuses to let go of her hand. The distance makes her arm uncomfortable and she moves closer sitting on the arm of his chair. 

Jeremiah looks up to her, an amused grin on his face, knowing that he got what he wanted. Holding her hand brought some comfort, his senses have heighten slightly, almost like a high from a drug, intoxicating. His face changes quickly to that of concern, he knows that he has to relay the story of what happened to him, even if the memory is recent and painful.

“Bruce Wayne agreed to give me a grant for my energy project, I was glad and I came here feeling relieved. Jerome was dead, I saw his body, and I assumed my anxiousness would disappear with time. I came here to find a gift on my work table, a box wrapped up with a label written that it was from Wayne Enterprises. I overlooked the possible danger. I had what I wanted; Jerome gone and the grant, but when I opened the box a purple spray came out with Jerome’s voice in the background. It was a trap and this, my face is the result of it,” he waves his unoccupied hand over his face. “For once in my life I was careless and this is what I received.”

“It’s not your fault, I should have been here,” Ecco interjects sympathetically. “If I had not been weak and hypnotized, I would have been here and not recovering at home. You allowed me the day off to recover from the hypnosis and the hit to the head I received from Captain Gordon. I would have been here to intercept the package, but I was not and I failed you.”

Jeremiah caresses her hand gently, as he responds calmly. “Please, Ecco, I know you have my best interests, but this is not all your fault; I am afraid we were both duped by Jerome and his minions. Though, I am beginning to see things differently, my senses are more attuned, and everything is clear to me now. I remember that Bruce said to me that I have a brilliant mind and that I can do great things for this city; with the grant I received I now realize I can achieve my vision.”

Ecco’s eyes widen in realization, he looks up to her and winks, it catches her off guard, but she could see that he was not afraid anymore. The tone in his voice sounded different, less nervous, more self-assured. With his recovery his humour had come back, which was a rare thing to see at times. She considers herself fortunate, as she gently brings her left hand up and places it on the back on the chair, easing herself comfortably by his side. 

“Mr. Wayne is right, you are brilliant, and you will do wonderful things. Though which plan do you mean?” She questions, being in Jeremiah’s confidence has allowed her into the inner workings of his ideas and plans; but with the plans he also has back-ups as well.

“The energy project, I had two plans for it,” Jeremiah explains. “The first was creating an energy converter that works off of ambient energy, that is clean and cost efficient; beneficial to all mankind. The second was creating the energy converter with the first plan in mind, but creating a second back-up which would be a bomb disguised as an energy converter. Thus, when the bomb explodes it will level certain buildings in the city, creating a labyrinth, a new city that can be created and moulded into my image. This is the raw vision that inspired me when I was only a child reading mere books. I envisioned creating a city, something new and different.”

Ecco breathes in at the realization of what he said, she feels exhilarated by his words. “I thought you might not go through with it, you seemed hesitant at first. You have not changed Jeremiah, you have only become stronger, and now you will fulfill your destiny.”

“Then let it begin,” Jeremiah says, his says in amusement. “Together, my dear, we shall embark upon this new venture in our lives; to take this city and to rebuild it. We should thank Bruce as well, for being a generous benefactor.”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne has been instrumental in this and he seems to understand you,” Ecco comments, relieved that she has salvaged the situation. Jeremiah is pulling her closer to him and she is almost falling off the edge of the arm. 

Jeremiah smirks teasingly, moving her hand that he still holds up to his lips and kisses it, at first gently, but the second time in pure need. This makes Ecco bold as she takes her other hand and caresses it through his hair. He moves his lips from her hand, pulling her face to his and kisses her. The kiss pulls her the remaining distance off the end of the arm and into his lap.

“Thank you Ecco, for helping me return to my true self,” Jeremiah says in a lowered voice, breaking the kiss, but holding Ecco in place as to not break the intimate moment.

“We are in this together, my life is in your hands, I would not have it any other way,” Ecco whispers, in response.

Jeremiah grins malevolently. “Neither would I. Therefore, today we shall plan and Gotham can wait until tomorrow.” He pulls her roughly against him as he gives her another kiss, caressing her neck with his hand, his thumb presses lightly over her skin where her jugular is. 

Jeremiah laughs lightly, his lips lightly touching her face. “After all tomorrow is only another day,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of got taken over by Jeremiah, when I was originally writing this I had other things planned. Jeremiah would not let Ecco go and it escalated from there. I have edited the ending a few times, each time it got more darker and I wondered how far I could go each time. I think this is as far as I can go, without Jeremiah actually hurting Ecco, which I don’t think happens now (maybe later). 
> 
> Though I wouldn’t be surprise if there was a bit of danger in their relationship, as Ecco looked too pleased to have that knife against her face when Jerome was threatening her. 
> 
> I had another story written before this one, but I think I will rewrite it, or rework it, as I am not happy with it. I have another story with Jerome and Jeremiah when they were kids and I will be posting it very soon.


End file.
